


Comprensión

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez al ver la pintura Hevn entendería y aceptaría ayudarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprensión

—Así que esta es... —Hevn no terminó la frase, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo.

—Sí...

Himiko entendía lo que era quedarse sin palabras frente a aquella pintura, por lo que sólo sonrió suavemente y enfocó su mirada en esta.

Sin importar cuantas veces los viese los girasoles no dejaban de resultar extraordinarios y sin duda para los demás clientes habituales del café, que se tomaban unos momentos para observarlos con un semblante tranquilo, ella no era la única que pensaba así.

Y juzgando por la expresión en el rostro de Hevn, pensó Himiko cuando apartó su mirada del cuadro para verla, en ella habían causado la misma impresión.

Himiko rodeó con sus manos la todavía cálida taza de café que había pedido y esperó.

¿Ahora que había visto los girasoles Hevn dejaría su renuencia por ayudar a "un famoso ladrón" por razones que no quería explicar —y que, Himiko sospechaba, tenían más que ver con que ella era quien estaba sirviéndole de contacto a Clayman que con su ética profesional—, a pesar de que usualmente aceptaba conseguir personas para trabajos mucho más sospechosos?

La respuesta llegó muchos minutos después, cuando finalmente Hevn desvió su atención del cuadro.

—Entiendo —dijo con un suspiro—. No puedo decir que quiera trabajar para Clayman, pero conseguiré a un protector competente para que le ayude.

Himiko no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez en agradecimiento y Hevn imitó su gesto.


End file.
